


Thirsty

by ScarletRaven1001



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Vegebul - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Fic, F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, The Prince and the Heiress, thirsty thursdays, tpth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRaven1001/pseuds/ScarletRaven1001
Summary: Bulma dances for a single, captive audience.To Vegeta, she was a sinfully delightful indulgence.A collection of 100-word drabbles from the January-February Thirsty Thursdays Challenge on The Prince and the Heiress.





	1. Dance Like No One’s Watching

**Author's Note:**

> These will be very short, interconnected drabbles for the TPTH Thirsty Thursdays challenge on Discord.  
> 10 prompts, 100 words each. :)  
> The Prompts are in the chapter titles.

She swung her arms above her head, carelessly swaying to the lazy rhythm that filled the hall. Bulma had lost count of how many men had tried and failed to catch her eye as she gyrated shamelessly in the center of the dance floor.

A powerful pulse made the hairs on her exposed arms stand on end, and she turned, her gaze falling upon a pair of narrowed black eyes; the heat of his gaze razed her where she stood.

She knew how scorching his energy could be.

He was sin made flesh, brutally beautiful.

With a smile, she beckoned.


	2. Better in a Black Dress

The obsidian silk flowed about her, a tumultuous dark sea that rose and flared upon the gentle curves of her body. The cool wind caressed the strands of her sky-hued hair as her sly blue gaze arrested his attention.

Loathe as he was to admit it, he was no more immune to her affectations as any of the foolish earthlings who salivated after her every step.

She had looked good in her strange yellow garments back in Namek; She looked even better in a black dress.

Vegeta smirked, knowing _intimately,_ that she looked best when wearing _nothing_.

He stalked forward.


	3. Loosen Up My Buttons

His mouth twisted into a wicked smile as he came upon her, the sight sending a delicious shiver to dance along her spine.

A flash of white teeth peeked from between his lips as he reached for her, pulling her flush against him. The closures on his shirt fought to hang on as the material stretched to its limits across his broad chest, and Bulma, feeling mischievously malevolent, reached forward to teasingly flick a button, letting it pop open.

The bronze skin of his chest glistened in the dim lighting as she moved to whisper in his ear.

“Let’s go.”


	4. Go Commando

Vegeta pulled her into his arms, a moment before he sped out the Capsule Corp Ball. Bulma’s hands moved lazily across his back as he ran as quickly as he knew she could withstand.

He suppressed the delighted shivers that her slight touches invoked.

With a low growl, he held her tighter as he whipped into her home, his hands dancing across her form as he carried her, lecherously groping the familiar curves of her waist, the swell of her hips.

The feel of her across his fingers made one thing apparent: the vulgar woman wore nothing underneath her dress.


	5. Lose The Tie

As soon as he set her back on her feet, she pounced.

Her fingers fumbled with his clothing while he savagely ripped her dress to shreds. She almost wished for a tie so she could easily pull him closer.

Bulma was already nude, already wet; She peeled back his clothing, moaning at the sight of his bare torso, the ridiculously-sculpted chest with deliciously-scarred skin.

She greedily clutched at his slim waist and narrow hips as he kicked off his pants, wanting to rub herself against his delicious body.

He grabbed her by the hair, and crushed his lips to hers.


	6. Rip My Clothes Off

He felt her small hands clutch him as he plundered her with his tongue, inhaling her essence through her beautiful mouth. Her feeble human fingers scratched madly at the cloth of his pants that stubbornly stayed around his hips, and in frustration, Vegeta reached his arms out and shredded the clothing with a growl.

She moaned eagerly against him, shuddering in exhilaration at the display of his strength. Vegeta smiled deviously, enthralled by the thought of the woman being so aroused by his evil, by his power.

Perfection. She was gorgeous, blue-eyed _perfection_.

And he would possess that perfection, tonight. 


	7. No Shirts, No Blouse

She gasped as he flew them to his bed, overwhelming her with his powerful heat. He was utterly magnificent, a delectable plane of hard muscles. She roamed her hands along his shirtless form, her fingers seizing against him in pleasure as he trailed his hands along her sensitized body.

His teeth nibbled harshly along her collarbone, one hand urgently palming her breast. His other hand drifted towards her core, playing along her folds, making her squirm and arch closer to him.

Vegeta had large hands, and Bulma silently thanked the gods while she reaped the benefits of his long fingers.


	8. Crawl On Your Knees

“Ahhhh… Vegeta…”

The sound of his name in her voice, made delirious by his actions, spurred him on, and he crawled on his knees until he was aligned with her core. He rubbed against her, eyes hypnotized by her heaving breasts, and unable to take much more, he held her gyrating hips still as he began to enter.

A long sigh left her as he growled against her throat. He immediately began thrusting in and out of her, his hands leaving reddish marks along her alabaster skin as he tried not to crush her while needing to hold her tighter.


	9. In My Robe

“More… faster… Vegeta!”

The words stumbled from Bulma’s lips as her eyes clenched shut, her every conscious thought thoroughly seized by the feel of him inside her, hot and heavy as he moved over her.

Her arms wrapped around him, her fingers clawing at him while her grip slipped upon the sweat along his back.

Her thighs squeezed his hips as she shuddered and screamed at his attentions, and she moaned his name once more as she came undone.

Vegeta groaned into her ear, stilling.

Bulma opened her glazed eyes, looking over his shoulder to find a thin pink robe.


	10. Wear My Shirt

She was truly curved in all the right places, Vegeta thought, as he watched her walk over to the chair upon where he had folded her robe, left behind from their last tryst.

Bulma reached for it, but Vegeta found himself speaking before she could put it on.

“Don’t.”

She turned to him, brows raised in question.

He simply smirked, pointing to their discarded clothing. “Wear my shirt.”

She lifted the shirt, shrugging it on as she leisurely headed for the bathroom. Then, with a salacious wink, she asked, “Wanna join me?”

Vegeta smirked widely as he stood to follow.


End file.
